DESCRIPTION: State the application's broad, long-term objectives and specific aims, making reference to the health relatedness of the project. Describe concisely the research design and methods for achieving these goals. Avoid summaries of past accomplishments and the use of the first person. This description is meant to serve as a succinct and accurate description of the proposed work when separated from the application. If the application is funded, this description, as is, will become public information. Therefore, do not include proprietary/confidential information. DO NOT EXCEED THE SPACE PROVIDED. Pakistan, the sixth most populous country in the world, has challenging environmental and occupational issues such as water, air and noise pollution, increasing pesticide use,heavy metal poisoning, inadequate waste disposal and a range of other domestic, workplace and environmental hazards. Although interest has emerged in resolving these issues, relatively few initiatives have so far been taken, and there has been almost no systematic research in the area of environmental and occupational health. There are no university based training programs in Pakistan that are specifically designed to develop the necessary professionals to take on these challenges. This proposal is a collaborative effort between University of Alabama Birmingham (UAB) and the Aga Khan University (AKU) of Karachi, Pakistan. The program willbuild efficiently on the successful UAB-AKU relationship of the UAB Fogarty AIDS International Training and Research Program and the newly awarded International Maternal and Child Health Research and Training program and theUAB- AKU Global Network Research Unit for maternal and child health. The purpose of the proposedprogram ininternational training and research in environmental and occupational health (ITREOH) is to strengthen and sustain, through collaborative research and training, the capability of Pakistani scientists to conduct environmental and occupational health research. The proposed training program is multidisciplinary and includes epidemiology, biostatistics, environmental health, occupational health, industrial hygiene, toxicology, health behavior, health policy and economics as applied to etiologic research, disease and environmental surveillance and intervention research in environmental and occupational health. The expected result will be a center of excellence in environmental and occupational health research at AKU, which will contribute to national and regional capacity in these fields. Training components will include short-term training in Pakistan that will consist of principle- and problem-based short courses; intermediate training in Pakistan that will provide mentorship and funds for pilot research, and that will also provide for new options within existing graduate and specialty training programs at AKU;long-term training that will provide more specialized and longer term educational opportunities at UAB at masters and doctoral levels. A web-based distance-learningprogram between UAB and AKU also will be developed jointly. The training program will promote the initiation of new environmental and occupational health research within the AKU-UAB institutions and facilitate long-term collaborative relationships between Pakistani and US investigatorsand trainees. DevelopingAKU's independent capacityto provideregionalleadershipin trainingand research should be an excellent long-term investment of Fogarty and NICHD resources. PERFORMANCE SITE(S) (organization, city, state) > The University of Alabama at Birmingham, Birmingham, Alabama The Aga Khan University, Karachi, Pakistan KEY PERSONNEL. See instructions on Page 11. Use continuation pages as information in the format shown below. Name Organization Nalini Sathiakumar UAB Elizabeth Delzell UAB Kent Oestenstad UAB Sten Vermund UAB Sibylle Kristensen UAB Franklin White AKU Masood Kadir AKU See attached page for list of UAB UAB and JCHD Mentors PHS 398 (Rev. 5/95) Page 2 Number pages consecutivelyat the bottomthroughout the application. Do not use suffixes such as 3a, 3b. needed to provide the required Role on Project PI Investigator Investigator Investigator UAB Program Director MFC at AKU AKU Program Director Mentors MENTORS University of Alabama at Birmingham (UAB) Jefferson County Department of Health (JCDH) Name School UAB William Bailey, MD Medicine Fabio Barbone, MD, DrPH Public Health Kenneth Dillon, PhD Public Health Nancy Dunlap, MD Medicine Philip Fine, MD Medicine Gerald Glandon, PhD Medicine Roni Grad, MD Medicine Jimmy Hankins, DO, MPH Medicine Martin Harper, PhD Public Health Mary Hovinga, PhD Public Health George Howard, PhD Public Health Charles Katholi, PhD Public Health Connie Kohler, DrPH Public Health Cora Lewis, MD, MSPH Medicine Michael Maetz, VMD Public Health Elizabeth Maples, MPH Public Health Walter Mason, PhD Public Health Gerald McGwin, PhD Public Health Snigdha Mukherjee, PhD Public Health Matthew Reardon, MD Medicine Deodutta Roy, PhD Public Health Anne Turner-Henson, DSN, RN Nursing JCDH James Archer; BS Lamonte Augustus Michael Fleenor, MD, MPH Dolores Johnson, BSME Jim Mangum, MPA, MPH Wayne Studyvin, PE Department Pulmonary Epidemiology & InternationalHealth Environmental Health Sciences Pulmonary Injury Research Center Health Services Administration Pediatrics Occupational & Environmental Medicine Environmental Health Sciences Epidemiology & International Health Biostatistics Biostatistics Health Behavior Preventive Medicine Epidemiology & International Health Environmental Health Sciences Epidemiology & International Health Epidemiology & International Health Health Behavior Environmental & Occupational Medicine Environmental Health Sciences Environmental Health Environmental Health Services Industrial Hygiene Public Health Industrial Hygiene Disease Control Environmental Health Services cc Pri (Investigator/Program Director (Last, first, middle): liakumar Nalini Type the name of the principal investigator/program director at the top of each printed page and eacrreontinuation page. (For type specifications, see instructions on page 6.) RESEARCH GRANT